Meg Morris
Prison Officer Meg Jackson (later Morris) was the opposite of Vera Bennett and her harsh treatment of the prisoners. Unlike Vera, Meg believed in rehabilitating the prisoners and prepping them for a second chance upon release. As a result, Meg was a much kinder and caring officer, but she could be firm when necessary. She also seemed to be one of the few officers who would occasionally socialize with Governor Erica Davidson. She was shown as a very compassionate person and officer. At the beginning of Prisoner, Meg and her husband, psychologist Bill Jackson are having trouble with their teenage son Marty Jackson (who would later become a prison officer himself in Episode 630). He is annoyed that his parents spend more time at the prison than at home and that they talk about the prisoners like they were family. He moves out, but not before Bill is stabbed during a prison riot. Meg Jackson is very harsh towards the culprit Chrissie Latham, who admits that it was out of jealousy and that the scissors were meant for Meg herself. Meg has seen her fair share of danger while working at the prison, being taken hostage countless times, Meg was also raped after being set up by one of the inmates risking her life, but she is always keen to return to the place which is the cause of all those dramas Wentworth Detention Center. Parole Officer Meg eventually married Bob Morris, and although they eventually divorced, she kept the surname, going by Meg Morris. Meg was popular among both the inmates and the prison staff, even counting Vera Bennett as a friend, despite their very different views on the way a prison should be run. Although the two were friends, they were by no means close friends and one would get the sense they were only friends because they worked together. For a time, Meg had a break from being one of the prison officers to become a social worker, but this didn't last when she realised she was a lot better at being one of the prison officers. For all having problems with a loving Nick Clarke making her transition back to a prison guard easier. Deputy Governor Meg is later sexually assaulted by prisoner inmate Angel Adam's boyfriend, Peter Wright (483), with the support of Ann Reynolds she goes to the police to report the crime. When Peter Wright is caught, he tries to say that himself and Meg were in a secret relationship (485). When Top Dog Myra Desmond finds out that Angela Adam's planned for Meg to be raped, herself and women cut all her hair off and dump her in the shower block, Meg saw this happening and walked away (486). Later, after receiving a list of other victims Peter Wright had sexually assaulted from Myra Desmond, Meg tries to convince the police (487). Meg receives a visit from the police where she is informed that other victims have given statements and that Peter Wright is now back in custody. She later warns Angela Adams to stay away from her & that if she saw her in trouble, she wouldn't lift a finger to help her (487). Shortly after the police visit, Angel attacks Meg. (488) Meg was later is informed that her assault has resulted into pregnancy. Ann tells Joyce Barry that Meg has taken time off work. Imprisonment Meg also happened to spend 72 hours inside Wentworth for contempt of court, by refusing to testify about Judy Bryant seeing escaped prisoner Margo Gaffney at the halfway house. Margo bashed Meg while she was a prisoner, and Margo herself was bashed, tarred and feathered by Bea Smith and Chrissie Latham defending Meg though Meg kept telling them to forget about it. Trivia *Meg Jackson was the longest serving character on the show. Appearing from Episode 001 - 692, she appeared in 669 of those episodes. *She was born in a prison. *She was taken away from her mother at the age of a year old and placed in a home. Her mother could not get custody, but visited regularly. The mother died a few years later, and Meg was too old to be adopted. * Meg Morris was parole officer to Chrissie Latham that killed her first husband, Bill Jackson. * Meg said once to Ann Reynolds that she has been a prison officer for 20 years * there is nothing here mentioning Meg's pregnancy. Appearances Category:Screws Category:Inmates Category:Social Workers Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Jackson Family Category:Antagonists Category:1979 Arrivals Category:1970s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:1986 Departures Category:Original Characters Category:Union Rep Category:Franky Doyle Riot Category:Sandy Edwards Riot Category:Welfare Officer Category:Parole Officer Category:Barnhurst Screws Category:Great Fire of Wentworth Category:Lou Kelly's Riot Category:Volleyball Category:PCBH Characters Category:Downfall of Ferguson Category:Pregnant Category:Inside Category:Halfway Houses Category:Deputy Governors Category:Governors